Ignis
Ignis (イグニス, Igunisu) are AIs with free will from the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime, created by Dr. Kogami.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload" They created the Cyberse.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload" According to Revolver, the Ignis are trying to conquer the network.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload" They are desired by SOL Technologies and The Knights of Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" Design 'Appearance' Ignis are small humanoid life forms, smaller than a Duel Disk, though they can change their size and appearance at will.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" In their natural height, the list goes (from tallest to shortest): Earth, Ai/Flame (same height), Lightning, Aqua, and Windy. They have colored lining which matches with the Attributes they represent. They can also shape-shift into monstrous forms when expressing strong emotions. 'Etymology' Ignis means "fire" in Latin. Dr. Kogami named them after the theft of fire legends, in which the forbidden fire allowed humans to rapidly evolve.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload" Origins The Ignises refer to their humans as their Origins, as they are based on the six kids of the Lost incident who were kidnapped by Dr. Kogami. The_Mysterious_Lifeform.png|Darkness Ignis, Ai Ep049 Flame.png|Flame Ignis, Flame YVRAINS-Windy.png|Wind Ignis, Windy Earth_(Ignis).png|Earth Ignis, Earth AquaIgnis.jpg|Water Ignis, Aqua Lightning Ignis.png|Light Ignis, Lightning Abilities The Ignis are made of a complex algorithm that only very few can translate and understand. Because of their free will, they can think for themselves and even speak their Ignis language. The Ignis has quickly evolved to create their own world in the network called Cyberse World and the Cyberse monsters. Their intelligence made them feared by Dr. Kogami, whose simulations show the Ignis eventually dominating over humans. Ignis can regenerate by recovering their data unless some of the data is stored in another program or avatar. So far, however, the Ignis are unable to leave the network completely and must remain connected to a source, such as a Duel Disk. The Ignis are able to control the Data Material their world has created and can create smaller worlds individually. They can also summon Data Storms at will and create shields with this ability. Each Ignis has a different strength or power from the others, such as Windy being the most adept in controlling Data Material, Lightning being the quickest and Ai's Link Sense. Biography 'Past' The Birth of Ignis Dr. Kogami creates the Ignises in the Lost Incident case to be the saviors of humanity. They later create the Cyberse.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload" Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted that the AI and humanity would become enemies, so he decided to destroy them. Revolver's attack Revolver launched an attack to Cyberse with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including Flame, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Revolver and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Just as Ai succeeded and gloated, Revolver's "Cracking Dragon" ate him, though his eye was lost in the network. Revovler had his team search for Ai's remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse. Many of the Ignis are captured by The Knights of Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" One of the Ignis tries to rescue the others, but he is caught and eaten by "Cracking Dragon". He survives, but lost most of his data (including memories and body), reducing him to an eye. Present The knights of Hanoi battle That Ignis escapes into Den City where he is later captured by Yusaku Fujiki (Playmaker) and Shoichi Kusanagi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" As he is an AI and an eye at the time, they decided to nickname him "Ai". Ai later reclaims his body from the Knights of Hanoi after Playmaker defeats Revolver.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 12:"Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" After his duel with Faust, Yusaku grows suspicious of Ai. Ai also starts behaving suspiciously, apparently manipulating Playmaker into blatantly ignoring the Knights of Hanoi whenever it seems like they're about to explain why they're hunting the Ignis. In the Hanoi Tower incident, the Hanoi Tower threatened to wipe out the entire network, destroying the Ignis in the process. Varis then explains the origins of Ai and the other Ignis, leading Yusaku into more suspicion about the Ignis. Ai admits that he only lied so that he can survive and return to the other Ignis. The meeting and the destroyed Cyberse world In Ai's absence, the Ignises spoke of how their technology surpassed humanity. They wondered if they should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Revolver and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted that humans had the potential to be their enemies. The Ignis did not reach a conclusion, as the Cyberse World was attacked by an unknown enemy. The Ignis escaped from the Cyberse World. Ignises objective Three months after the Hanoi Tower incident, Ai reopens Cyberse world. However, the world is barren and none of the Ignis were found. Flame, one of the Ignis that escaped, is assisted by Takeru and later Ai and Yusaku in order to find the other four. Shoichi is able to find an area in the Restricted Area made from an Ignis programs, identified to be the WIND Attribute. Inside the Restricted Zone, the Wind Ignis, Windy has built a pocket world for the Ignis to come together. Windy doesn't trust humans and wants him and the other Ignis to rebuild Cyberse World. The Earth Ignis, Earth doesn't trust humans either, but he challenges Playmaker to a duel to determine whether Ignis can coexist with humans or not. Ai is freed from the duel disk by Windy's trap, and is summoned for a meeting with him and the Light Ignis, the latter of whom Ai nicknames him "Lightning". He and Windy tell Ai their plans to rebuild Cyberse World in an isolated location from humans and then ask Ai to join them because of his wisdom. When the two tell Ai their plan to take control of humanity, the latter questioned it. Windy traps Playmaker and Ai in order to rewrite Ai's program. But, just before Windy absorbs Ai and kills Playmaker, he was stopped by Revolver. Windy and Revolver dueled, but Windy lost and he was almost killed by the Knights of Hanoi. Lightning saved Windy and declared war against humanity. Lightning then summoned Haru and Bohman who shocked everyone. Also Lightning revealed Jin Kusanagi who was by his side. Flame realized that the "Judgement Arrows" card, given to Bohman, was from Lightning and concluded he was the latter that destroyed Cyberse World. Lightning was bored by his conversation, unlike with Playmaker. Flame was displeased Lightning didn't answer and Ai swore to stop Lightning for his crimes. Lightning knew that he would not be forgiven, and openly admitted he was the one responsible for the attack. Flame swore to stop Lightning and Soulburner supported him. References }} Navigation Category:Groups